Regularly spoken phrases
A catch phrase (a memetic phrase) is a word, phrase or expression recognized by its repeated utterance. Some catch phrases become the de facto "trademark" of the character with whom they originated. This is a page which lists the frequent appearance of certain thematically important phrases spoken by different characters at different times. This page is arranged alphabetically, and then within each phrase, by episode chronology. Phrases *A through F **"Alone" **"Are you him?" **"Believe in me" **"Clean up the mess" **"Cowboy up" **"Dad?" **"Do not mistake coincidence for fate" **"Don't say his name" **"Don't tell me what I can't do" **"Dude" **"Every man for himself" **"Fair Enough" **"Fate"/"Free Will" **"Find your way" **"Fixing people/things" *G through N **"Go back!" **"God help us all" **"Good people", "Bad person", etc. **"Happily ever after"' **"Hey yourself" **"I didn't sign up for this." **"I have a right."/"It's my right." **"I have to see it again." **"I'm coming with you." **"I'm not going anywhere with you." **"Irreversible" **"It feels like it happened 100 years ago/1,000 years ago." **"It doesn't work like that"/"That's not how it works" **"It worked." **"It's a leap of faith." **"Killer"/"Murderer" **"The last time you had a gun..." **"Let go" **"Letting you off the hook" **"Lift it up" **"Live together, die alone" **"Not the enemy" *O through U **"One, two, three, four, five." **"One of us"/"One of them" **"On my own"/"On their own" **"See you in another life" **"See you on the other side" **"Special" **"Starting over" **"Stay away" **"Terrific!" **"That's not Scott"/"That's Steve"/"Scott's dead" **"That's why the Red Sox will never win the World Series." **"The new sheriff" **"There's a line" *V through Z **"We have to go back." **"What did you do?" **"Whatever happened, happened." **"Whatever you think I am, I'm not." **"What's done is done" **"What do you want from me?" **"Where he wants to be" **"Who are you people?" **"Why are you asking me these questions?" **"Why are you telling me this?" **"Work to do" **"Wrong people for mission" **"You can go now." **"You don't call, you don't write" **"You make your own luck" Character-specific catchphrases * '''Ben ** "My name is Henry Gale and I'm from Minnesota" ** "We're the good guys." ** "A promise is a promise." ** "I lied." ** "You're mine." ** "It's Dr. Linus." ** "I always have a plan!" * Caesar ** "My friend." * Widmore ** "I'll be seeing you, boy!" ** "Like rats/a rat." * Charlie ** "Have you ever heard of Driveshaft? The band?" ** (singing in a high-pitched voice) "You all everybody!" ** "Guys, where are we?" ** "AARON!" * Claire ** "My baby!" ** "I'm sick of everyone telling me what to do!" * Faraday ** "I don't know" ** "Whatever happened, happened" ** "You can't change the past" * Desmond ** "See you in another life, brother." ** "Do I know you?" ** "I love you, Penny" ** "Aye." ** "What are you doin' here?" * Eko ** "Hello, John" * Eloise ** "Alright. Let's get started." ** "Who are you?" * Hurley ** "Dude..." ** "I'm not crazy" ** "The numbers are bad!" ** "There is no curse! You make your own luck!" * Ilana ** "If that thing ever leaves this place..." * Jack ** "No you're not, Kate/whomever is relevant." ** "If we can't live together, then we're gonna die alone." ** "It feels like it happened 100 years ago/1000 years ago." ** "We have to go back, Kate!" ** "Kate stays." ** "I'm going to fix you/I can fix this" ** "Nothing is going to happen." ** "We are going to be okay." ** "We have to go back!" * Jacob ** "You have a choice" ** "I'm sorry this happened to you." * Kate ** "I'm going with you." ** "My name isn't alias here." ** "I can't!/I can't do this!" ** "I couldn't find you..." * Lenny ** "4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42..." * Locke ** "Don't tell me what I can't do!" ** "My name is John Locke" ** "He was a sacrifice that the Island demanded." ** "Everything happens for a reason!" ** "The Island told me" ** "Hello, Hugo" ** "I wish you had believed me." * The Man in Black ** "They come, they fight, they destroy, they corrupt. It always ends the same." ** "One of these days I'm gonna find a loophole, my friend." ** "It's good to see you out of those chains." ** "I want to go home!" ** "I'm the smoke thing" * Michael ** "WAAAAAALLLLLT!" ** "They took my son!" ** "It's a father's right." ** "My son"/"My boy!" * Richard ** "Do I know you?" ** "Put the gun down" ** "We're all dead!" *'Rose' ** "You're not Rambo." (in reference to Bernard) * Sawyer ** "Hey Freckles." ** "Hey yourself." ** "Son of a bitch!" ** "What can I do you for?" ** "Open the damn door!" * Sayid ** "Nadia!" ** "My name is Sayid Jarrah." ** "I was a communications officer in the Republican Guard." ** "I don't know how long the battery will last." *'Walt' ** "Vincent!" ** "Don't open it!" See also * Waaalt.com * Nicknames fr:Phrases régulières pt:Frases Comuns ru:Крылатые выражения R Category:Catchphrases Category:Literary techniques